Deception
by Ari Sunshine Dane
Summary: Tragedy has struck Angel Grove. Nothing is what it appears to be...


Deception

by Ari Dane

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers; Saban does. I'm just having some harmless fun and make no money for this writing.

Chapter One: Disbelief

The heavy, acrid smoke was burning his nostrils as it blanketed his prone form. Coughing mightily, the Red Ranger groaned as his ribs throbbed from the movement. He felt a warm liquid on his lips and his tongue noted the distinctive taste of blood. Despite his pain, Jason gingerly pulled himself to his knees and scanned the battleground.

Fire and smoke obscured most of the horizon; sparks arched through the air from the shattered Zords. Bracing his rib cage with his forearm, the Red Ranger yelled for his fellow teammates.

"Zack! Billy!"

His voice was choked and hoarse; pain flared through him but he was too panicked to care. More rough coughing rattled him.

"Kim!" His breath wheezed in his chest. "Trini!"

The only sound was the crack of the fire and the electrical carnage. This couldn't be happening.

Grunting, he gathered up the remainder of his strength and summoned his Power Sword. He thrust the shimmery steel blade into the earth and slowly, carefully pulled himself up.

The pain was almost unbearable and it took everything in the Red Ranger to remain upright. His rapid panting echoed in his helmet and he felt more warm liquid stream from his mouth and nose. Stumbling, he staggered forward into the destruction.

"Anyone? Please..."

No response. The heat from the flames was intensifying making his already labored breathing more difficult. Sweat beaded his brow and glided down to mingle with the fresh blood. He knew he was seriously injured and in need of medical attention, but his frantic worry wouldn't let him stop desperately seeking his friends.

His vision was hazy and waves of dizziness rolled over him as he limped up to the remains of his Tyrannosaurus. The beautiful machine was reduced to so many jagged, scorched pieces of metal that he felt as if a deep part of his spirit was ripped away. He lifted a blacked, torn glove and loving stroked the remains of his trusted partner. A lump rose in his throat that he painfully swallowed as he turned away to look for his Rangers.

Jason didn't know how much longer he could last in the heat and he knew the amount of blood filling his helmet was frightening. Ruby drops dripped from the holes over his mouth guard and glided down his chin and neck.

Pulling a ragged breath, he tried again.

"Someone... anyone?" He felt tears welling.

A low snarling growl behind Jason raised his hackles. The scarlet helmet turned and stared over his shoulder at the large, shadowy shape approaching him through the flames. Leaning heavily on his sword, his fingers tightened on the hilt.

"Goldar," he rasped, rage flaring.

"Well, well, what's this? One injured little Ranger still alive? What should we do with him?"

Another voice sounded from the other side, an icy cold, aloof tone. Arms folded across his shield, the Green Ranger's helmet tilted to his left.

"I don't know. What do you think, Scorpina?"

Female laughter tinkled.

"I think we've got a new pet, boys," the sleek warrior grinned.

"Where... are... my friends," Jason shouted angrily.

Goldar's teeth were bared in an evil grin.

"They're dead, Jason. Surely you realize that. Its just you now."

The Green Ranger's voice cut in like a knife.

"Yes, the worthless, pathetic leader. The one who led them into a suicide battle. The one they trusted," he hissed, accusingly.

"Some leader. Zordon obviously was a fool to put him in charge."

Jason yelled in rage and pulled his sword free from the ground. The evil trio circled the Red Ranger like sharks, each hurling insults and giggles.

"He's going to try to fight us, guys," Scorpina smiled. "Should be interesting."

"Who's going first?" Goldar snickered.

A low whistle floated through the smokey night air as the Green Ranger called to the Red Ranger like a dog.

"Fuck you," Jason growled as he struggled to keep sight of his enemies. The constant turning was making his dizziness worse and nausea threatened. His vision was beginning to fail and suddenly, he collapsed to his knees with a small sound of surprise. More blood splashed onto the charred white diamond decorating his chest. His heart felt like it was beating too hard. The heat was oppressive and he felt his eyes rolling up in his head.

Without warning, a thick rope-like coil ensnared him and tightened. The smell of sulfur stood out in his mind. A glistening, razor sharp stinger swayed menacingly in front of his helmet.

"Finster's going to have his work cut out for him tonight," the lithe warrior purred. " I do hope he's successful at bringing him around." Her ruby lips curled. "We didn't get to play together much."

Jason felt himself hoisted in the air and the sudden movement triggered unconsciousness.


End file.
